AAC Case File 10: Full of Puu
by Boobies of Power
Summary: Anime Hit List Arc: The AAC is yet again hired by the Inner Senshi to take down one of their fellow warriors.  Neptune it's time to kiss your butt goodbye.  Mokona's acomin' to take you down.


**The WARNING!!!:** This is a story written for no other reason than to kill off a character. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to think about skipping it and reading something of ours that isn't part of the Anime Hit List Arc. Thank you.

* * *

The Disclaimer: We don't own Sailormoon or Magic Knight Rayearth. We do own the Anime Assassin Corps and the Anime Hit List.

* * *

The Notes: This report was altered slightly to accomodate this archive. If you'd like to read the original (images+pretty colors+dynamic font) please visit our homepage the Anime Hit List. (Link can be found on our profile page.)

* * *

**Anime Assassin Corps Official Report**

**Case #10: Full of Puu**

The Client: The Inner Senshi (Sailormoon)

* * *

The Hit: Sailor Neptune (Sailormoon)

* * *

The Intro:  
_The Manipulator. The Faithless. The True Sailor of Destruction. What more can you say about the Sailor Scout that would prefer to kill an innocent young girl than trust in her Queen's abilities to save the world? Where's the righteousness in murder?_

_This hit was requested by the Inner Senshi. Nothing is worse than a team member who would kill their own and manipulate other Scouts to help her do it._

_Don't worry Hotaru! The AAC will keep you safe. Neptune kiss your A goodbye!_

* * *

The Hitman: He is the white little puff that has everything including the kitchen sink. He is the love of Primera's life. _Though I don't think she knows that yet._ It's HIM in all of his "puu-iness"! The AAC gives you...

**Mokona!!!!**

* * *

_**The Puu Report**_  
_by Mokona_

Puu-puu-puuuuuu!!!!

Hime: Stop right there!

Puu-puu?

Hime: We are not posting a report that just has puu-puu in it.

Puu-puu?

Hime: Why not? Why not?... That's really funny there. How are our investors suppose to read about what happened?

Puu-puu! Puuu-puu-puu.

Hime: Smart A! I know they'll read it with their eyes. What I meant was that not everyone can understand the Language of the Puu.

Puu-puu-puuuu. Puu puu puuu-puu.

Hime: Well, I guess you have a point there. I do know Puu. I guess I could translate, but... Only if you let me pull your ears!

Don't look at me like that. I'll trade you an ear tug for a readable report. How about it?

Puu.

Hime: Good on with the report.

_**The Puu Report**_  
_By Mokona  
Translated by Hime_

It was a fine day for a killing. The sky was blue. The grass was green. The birds were singing, and I... I was with the love of my life, Primera. Her dainty wings. Her slender body. Ooo, I just wanted...

Hime: STOP! That is just too disturbing. Just tell everyone about the hit. The HIT! NOT Primera!

Yeah, well anyway. The next morning I received my orders from the AAC. I was suppose to take out this green-haired chick. What a dog! Nothing like my Primera. _lustful grin_

Anyway, I found her at a little outdoor cafe eating ice cream with a bunch of girls and one blonde guy. The young man noticed my approach and flashed an AAC taliman at me.

This was wonderful. I had help on the inside.

He pointed at another costumer who had just walked in. The girls locked in on the new guy. _I guess you could call him handsome, if you like that supermodel, romance-novel sort of thing._ Never the less, it had the desired outcome. All the girls except for the target did a double take and bolted after him. The blonde excused himself politely and left the cafe.

Greenie was all that was left. My target. My Hit!

_chuckle_

She didn't notice me as I walked closer and closer. _This was going to be so good. laughs maniacally_

So, I huffed and I puffed, I blew up into...

Mokonzilla!

_**ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!**_

She screamed. Terror had frozen her in place. I laughed and stomped on her. The crunchy sound was so pleasing. I bent down and picked her up. Wouldn't you know it but she was still alive.

No matter. I chomped down on her. _Mmmm. Half gone in one bite._ I hastely ate the rest of her. She was so yu...

Hime: YOU DIDN'T EAT HER!!!! AND YOU'RE NOT MOKONZILLA EITHER!!!! Do you expect anyone to believe that pile of trash?

Okay, okay! So, I'm not really Mokonzilla; and I didn't eat her.

What I really did was use my superb mental abilities and shot a red laser beam from the ruby focus crystal on my forehead. The beam burned right through her heart, killing her before she could even register what was happening.

_It was so cool seeing that vacant stare of hers as she fell from chair and table._

Mission acc...

Hime: First, it was Mokonzilla. Now, you have laser powers. Boy, is it really getting deep in here. How about this? If you don't tell us was really happened, you don't get paid.

ok

It's true she didn't see me come up to her. But when I reached the table, she happen to look down at me. She got that look on her face that sappy girls get when they see cute, stuffed animals. She grabbed me before I could blink and started talking baby talk.

"What a cutzie, wutzie little bunny-wunny.", she said.

_Gag me. Gag me now._

I tried to struggle free, and that was when she realized I wasn't a toy. She started punching me and pulling my ears.

Umi: Unhand him! Only I can pull Mokona's ears!

As Greenie dropped me, Umi lunged and impaled the girl with her sword. The target didn't even have a chance to defend herself.

Mission accompl...

Hime: So, wait a minute! You didn't actually take out Neptune. Umi Ryuuzaki did. Is that right?

yes

Hime: So since the Umi took out the target, it only makes since that she should get the credit. Right?

yes

Hime: Good. Since you failed your mission, you are now demoted to the AAC custodian team. Your first target is the bathrooms.

_Makona walks off sulking._

**Mission accomplished: September 20, 2001**

* * *

By...  
The True Hitman: Umi Ryuuzaki 


End file.
